


Light in the Darkness

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: John hates wearing his glasses in public, but Ringo finds a way to make it more bearable for him.





	Light in the Darkness

John stared at himself in the mirror of their hotel suite living room, frowning. He put his glasses on, then removed them, then put them on again. _Ugh_. They may have made his vision clearer, but they made his mind cloudier. They just looked so…_ugh_.

It was very tempting to spend another fifteen minutes searching for his missing contact, but John was already running late—and he wasn’t even certain that he had lost the contact inside the suite. Thus, John was left with two options: wear the glasses and look stupid, or blindly crash into everything and look stupid. Lovely.

John heard a door open, and he turned to see Ringo emerging from his bedroom. “No luck finding your contact?” Ringo asked.

“Actually, I did find it—I just thought I’d double up today,” John said, tapping his frames and rolling his eyes.

Laughing, Ringo headed for the main door. “Hurry up—George and Paul are already waiting in the taxi.”

But John didn’t budge.

Ringo sighed and walked over to him. “They don’t look bad, John—they actually look quite nice.”

“Easy for you to say—you don’t have to wear them,” John grumbled.

“…Alright. I’ll wear them.”

John looked at Ringo. “What?”

“I’ll wear glasses, too. Then you won’t be the odd one out,” Ringo said as he rushed back to his bedroom.

“You don’t even _have_ glasses, you bloody fool,” John called after him.

“But I do have _sunglasses_,” Ringo said, reemerging from his room with a pair of sunglasses in hand.

“It’s five thirty in the morning, the sun won’t be up for another hour,” John said.

“Exactly. No one will pay any attention to your glasses when you’re standing next to an idiot wearing sunglasses in the dark.” Ringo dramatically placed the sunglasses on his face and flashed John a smile. “Now let’s get downstairs before Brian murders us.”

Before following after Ringo, John looked at himself in the mirror once more, and he smiled.


End file.
